bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
SuiFon
SuiFon, a member of the Fon Clan that serves the Shihoin Clan is the Captain of the Second Division in the Gotei 13 and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido, who took that position after the previous Captain, SoiFon, was killed. SuiFon currently holds the record for the most kills that one member has ever achieved among the Onmitsukido. Her Lieutenant is Hikigaya Kokonoe. Appearance SuiFon is a woman of fairly short stature, only half an inch taller than SoiFon, with long, flowing, black hair, a large blot of hair stretching below the left side of her left eye, a tiny strand dangling on the top rim of her left eye, a bit longer, tiny strand dangling below the right side of her left eye, her hair being tied into a long ponytail int he back that stretches almost her her middle back. Covering her right eye is a round, black eyepatch; this is due to underneath being nothing but a mere hole where her eye used to be, which she lost during the Soul Society Civil War. She has pale skin, and rarely shows any facial expressions other than a stern, uncaring, straight face, but does have others that she presents on occasion. SuiFon does wear the standard Captain's hayori when on a mission or in a Captain's meeting, but she wears it underneath of her own attire of choice, which consists of a white overcoat with a red outline around every single edge of it. When not on a mission or at a Captain's meeting, she wears a blue shirt underneath of her overcoat. Before becoming Captain, she would wear the standard black wardrobe of the Onmitsukido almost all the time, even when she was sleeping at night, as per the training regemine of the organization. Although rare, SuiFon does have a secret liking for more feminine clothing too, such as a colorful kimono and hakama which she wears sparingly. On her legs she wears long, black socks, but they are only visible when she wears her Kimono; when she wars her normal attire they're covered by her Captain's hayori. Another feature that comes with the kimono is her hair, which she ties up into twintails every time. Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Zankenoski Abilities Hoho Master Hakuda Master Zanpakuto The name of SuiFon's Zanpakuto is Dou (動 Motion). In it's sealed state, it takes the form of a Wakizashi with a yellow hilt resembling a Chinese dao. It is kept sheathed horizontally behind SuiFon's lower back hanging by a rope. Shikai The release command for SuiFon's Shikai is "Open." Upon release, her Zanpakuto disappears entirely, blade, hilt, and hilt guard. Replacing it, however, are near limitless psyonic abilities relating to motion and movement. Bankai Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters (JCP) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (JCP) Category:Soul Society Category:Soul Society (JCP) Category:Gotei 13 Members Category:Gotei 13 Members (JCP) Category:Second Division Members Category:Second Division Members (JCP) Category:Female Gotei 13 Members Category:Female Gotei 13 Members (JCP) Category:Female Second Division Members Category:Female Second Division Members (JCP) Category:Onmitsukido Members Category:Onmitsukido Members (JCP) Category:Female Onmitsukido Members Category:Female Onmitsukido Members (JCP) Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami (JCP) Category:Female Shinigami Category:Female Shinigami (JCP) Category:Shihoin Clan Members Category:Shihoin Clan Members (JCP) Category:Female Shihoin Clan Members Category:Female Shihoin Clan Members (JCP) Category:Assassins Category:Assassins (JCP) Category:Female Assassins Category:Female Assassins (JCP) Category:Fon Clan Members Category:Fon Clan Members (JCP) Category:Female Fon Clan Members Category:Female Fon Clan Members (JCP) Category:Hakuda Users Category:Hakuda Users (JCP) Category:Female Hakuda Users Category:Female Hakuda Users (JCP) Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Hakuda Masters (JCP) Category:Female Hakuda Masters Category:Female Hakuda Masters (JCP) Category:Hoho Users Category:Hoho Users (JCP) Category:Female Hoho Users Category:Female Hoho Users (JCP) Category:Hoho Masters Category:Hoho Masters (JCP) Category:Female Hoho Masters Category:Female Hoho Masters (JCP)